Unexpected Holiday
by deedeedot
Summary: Someones after Brennan, hows B&B gonna deal with it? B&B includes:


right guys, heres is one of my very first fictions of B&B...hope you gonna enjoy the reading! sorry for grammar errors...comments and opinions are appreciated:)

Booth walked into the Brennans office while she wasnt there and sit on the chair.

Brennan walked in without knowing about him. She sits on her chair with hands on her face.

„Whats wrong Bones? " Booth asked her with soft voice.

„Oh, what are you doin here, Booth? Nothin is wrong im just tired too many sceletons this week. "

„Umh, im here cos weve got the case, but you are tired so i should try to find another partner," said Booth with cheeky smile on his face, because he knew that Bones likes their cases more than identifing old sceletons.

„Ok, what happened this time? " Brennan smiled back at him.

„I´ll tell you later, now go and tell your squints that you´re not gonna be here for a few days," said Booth while he was walking to the door.

„Why? Booth, wait. Where are we goin? "

„We are goin to ski, Bones, the body was found in the moutains, and it wasnt an accident."

„Ok than, give me the second im gonna inform Angela."

„I´ll be waitn in the car."

_

First at all they drove to Brennans flat because she needed to pack some things.

„Got everythin you need?" asked Booth, like he wouldnt expecting her to answer anyways.

„Probably, hey Booth did you also get this letter? "

„What does it sayin? "

„Today is the day when Sweets is gonna decide about our future as a partners. "

„Really? Im sure its just formality, they cant really separate us, can they? "

„Im afraid that they can, Booth and you werent so nice to Sweets."

„Common Bones, do you really believe that kid is gonna destroy our partner ship?"

„Ummm, no, not really, " she said with the smile full of worries.

_

„Booth you are lookin tired, let me drive."

„No, im just fine, ok? We are almost there."

„How many miles yet?"

„Hm dunno exactly, ........theres a board, see?"

„Yeah according to that its 5miles, yet"

„I told you its not far," he said and he tried to stifle yawn.

_

„We´ve got double room, with separate beds, is that ok with you?" asked Booth with worries about the answer.

„Ok, if that it's fine with you im not against. "

_

„So, what are we gonna do now?" asked Brennan looking out of the window.

The view was so beautiful there was lake and fallin snow.

„Well i suggest, dinner and than crime scene."

„No, first at all we´re gonna see the crime scene and than we can think about eatin."

„Aww, you´re gonna kill me Bones, im hungry!"

„Take a sandwich, or somethin."

„Ok, you know what, we should rather go."

„Right, im ready," said Brennan standing already in the door.

_

„Female, caucasian, approximately 33, nothin seems broken...ok i need to send this to the Jeffersonian....but..."

„But?" Booth asked.

„Here are some finger bones missin and this not belongs to this victim."

„Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan, I own this part of lake, so id like to know what happen here,"

„Well Mr...." said Booth sidelong.

„Oh Black, Jason Black."

„," said Booth finally „this is a crime scene now, so i have to plead you to not allow the access here to anybody."

„Sure, sure." Said Black scowled down.

„Bones, c´mon, we´re done here for today." Booth shouted on Brenann.

„I just thought ..."starts Brennan.

„No, lets go, im hungry, and its dark and so cold."

Brennan stare at him, turn back and go straight to the car. Booth caught his belt and followed her.

„Booth, where is the car??" ask Brennan startle.

„What the hell...i havent got idea, was it here, wasnt?" said Booth with scary face.

„Yeah, it was but actually it is not!"

„Right im callin the hotel...No this cant be true!!"

„What?!"

„This hole aint got signal."

„Yeah that is true," said Brennan and sit on the rock.

„We have to walk, Bones, its not safe to stay here, here is somebody who knows that we aint got our car."

„Thats true, lets go Booth," Brennan stand up chatch Booths arm and start dragin him.

_

They walked over hour, to get to the nearest normal road with asphalt. But there were no cars no boards, just that road. So they didnt know the right direction to the hotel.

„Booth, wait i think that this is not the right way."

„No, im sure its right."

„Look the village lights are there, this way is just dark."

„Aww yep, maybe you´re right, so lets turn...i want to eat somethin, why did i listen to you, to go out first, its gonna be easier now without empty stomach."

„Oh sorry that somebody steall our car."

„Our car? That was my car Bones!"

„Ok your car, just dont be angry, its not helppin at the moment."

„Im not....ok maybe is Sweets is right and we arent belong together."

„What?!?," Brennan stopped and stare at him with opened mouth „how could you said that!?"

„Oh c´mon Bones, dont stop please," said Booth like everythin is alright.

Brennan start walkin fast, Booth had to run to be at least behind her.

„Hey Bones, stop, you know i didnt mean it like that." Booth overrun her and stopped her by grabbin her shouldrs.

Brennan was breathin deeply and lookin down.

„Bones, you know that i would never replace you!" said Booth and hug her.

Brennan hugged shortly him back „We, we have to go Booth, its late."

„Yeah, right, hmm"

_

They finally get near the village, they just had to cross the road to go to the hotel.

The receptionist gave them key and Booth told her about stollen car. She said that police will be there in the morning. Booth looked angry again.

„Damn hotel, i need my car tommorow," said Booth angry when they were in the lift.

„Im sure they are gonna give us another, werent you hungry?"

„Yes, lets go eat," said Booth and push another button in the lift.

After the dinner they finally went sleep.

_

„Morning Bones," said Booth when he saw that Brennan already opened her eyes.

„Good morning, whats the time?" ask Brennan in yawn.

„8:40 lets go for breakfast."

„I´ll come later, order me caffe, and somethin light as meal."

„Ok, i´ll be watin."

Booth clossed the door. When he came down, next to room with breakfast there were a kind of Dancin room, and about 10 children in with their teacher who was...

„Sully??" asked Booth with surprise on his face.

„Booth, man what are you doin here?" ask Sully with smile and shaked with Booths hand.

„I, i´ve got a case here...but what are you doin here?....you gotta be kiddin me...are you a dance teacher???" said Booth with a sneer on his face.

„Ah yeah, but its a big fun....hows Tempe?"

„She´s fine."

„Thats great."

Phone rings.

„Booth....oh Hello Mr...." said and walked away on the terrace.

Sully stayed there and watchin him, than he decided that its gonna be longer call so he got back into the "class".

_

Brennan came into the breakfast room, but there was no Booth. So she started to search where he could be. She also came into the "dancin room", but she didnt recognize Sully.

„Tempe???!" shout Sully.

Brennan turned and saw him. „Oh my God! What are you doin here???" said Brennan with a big open smile on her face.

„Heh, im a dance teacher now," said Sully with the smile on his face.

„Ehm, how are you doin?" asked him.

„Well it could be better, but....nooo im jokin...im great"

„Nice to know...mmm...dont you see Booth?"

„Yeah he is right there, he had a phone call."

„Ok it seems to me that the phone call is over so im gonna there, you know the case, see you later."

„It was nice to see you again Tempe."

„Yeah." Said Brennan and walked away with mixed thoughts.

„Booth?"

Booth was sitin on the terrace stairs with his face in his palms. Brennan sit next to him.

„Booth, what happened?" said trying to chatch his face.

„Sweets already decided...." Booth started but cant finished.

„What, how, when?"

„Today, i got a phone call from judge,...im not your partner anymore," said Booth with the most sad face, Brennan ever seen on him.

„They cant divide us, Booth!" said Brennan with small tears in her eyes.

„Actually they can and they did it, Bones, your future partner is on the way."

„No, Booth i dont want another partner! Im callin Cam, i want her to let FBI know that i dont want to work with them anymore."

Bones stood up.

„Bones, you cant do that." Said Booth and stand next to her.

„What, why?"

„Theres a document we signed that you have to work with FBI and I can be replaced."

„Right, ok, than i said them...wait....Cam? Hi, yeah, i know, Booth just told me, no Cam listen to me, tell to FBI that if they want to replace Booth as my partner, they also have to replace me at the Jeffersonian."

„What??! Bones, no you love that job...." said Booth.

„Yes Cam, im sure and im sure they give me Booth back, cos im the only one in the states, another on continent is in Montreal, and she spaeks only french, this line was just for you dont tell it to them...oh and they said that this case is not Booths anymore so for me that means that is not mine. We are commin back together, if they like it or not, bye Cam."

In the phone „Bye."

„Bones listen, you cant do that, you love that job, its your life, you can do that without me!"

„Yes, Booth i can but i dont want to, as Sully said there is never too late to try somethin new." said Brennan but it wasnt too carry conviction.

„Im gonna kill Sweets...he cant do this to us, to you!"

„Booth he done it, and we have to take it or fight."

„Are we gonna fight?"

„If you want to?...., i know that you can do your job without me, but i just cant..."

„No, Bones i dont want to be a cop, if you´re gonna leave Jeffersonian for me!! And this all murder investigation is ours, we are great team and they aint got any rights to separate us."

Phone rigns.

„Booth, Yes...Hallo...What?!...Are you sure?...Thank you...Dont worry...bye...," he end up the call with the big simle and even bigger hug for Brennan, with words wisperin into her ear „we are partners."

Brennan constrict him really tight.

„Wow thar was fast, but I knew that..." she said with the smile and tears on her face.

When the hug was lower they looked into face of another. Booth started to wipin Brennans face, she just smiled, shaked with her head and looked into Booths eyes.

They started laughing. Brennan nestle her cheek to Booths chest. He kissed her hair and smile.

„We´ve got the case Booth," she said and rolled her eyes up to Booths.

Booth look at her and said: „ yeah Bones we got the case back and we got each other."

„Yeah we got" she agreed and smile at him.

They were smilin at each other, but the smile started fadin, Booths hand on her neck stopped move, just thumb was caress her cheek. They were staring at each other without a single wink.

„Bones, we need a mistletoe."

She smiled and ask him „do we?"

They smiled and...

„Hey you two, c´mon, we´ll miss the breakfast." that was Sully in the window.

They looked at him.

„Yeah, we´re commin," said Booth, put his arm aroud her shoulders and they moved into the breakfast room.

_

After breakfast Booth and Brannan got the new car and they finally reach the crime scene again. Zack, Hodgins and Angela were already there as a surprise. Booth and Brennan get out of the car and went for some things to the car back. Their faces met again with smiles on them.

„What?" she asked him smiley.

„Nothin, Bones, its just nothin," he answer her and grabbed her shoulders with his arm and they went close to sceleton together.

„You two are like newly-weds," Angela said with a snide smile on her face.

„We are just happily back together, right?" Booth put of her with irony.

Angela tilted her eyes with smile.

„Whats goin on here?" asked Zack.

„Nothin Zack, please concentrate on work now, ok?" calm him down Brennan.

„Thats so hot," added Hogins.

„I dont know what are you talkin about," denied the truth Brennan.

„Hey everybody, i got the second body," called Booth.

Phone rings.

„Hey Zack, check it i got a phone call," said Brennan, „Brennan, hello, who is there?"

„Hello Dr. Brennan, what are you doin right now its a big mistake," said the husky voice and folded.

„Zack, let it be, dont touch anythin," she called.

„Why ?"

„Yeah Bones, why, what happened?" asked Booth.

„I probably know who stole you your car yesterday, and that person just call me and told me that im doin a big mistake."

„Ok, Hey everyone, we´re leavin, immediately!" shout Booth on everybody there.

„Why? Booth, im not scared of it," declare Brennan.

„Im not gonna discuss this with you Bones, just get in the car right," said Booth still.

They left the place.

_

Conversation in the car reminded of arguement. Angela, Hodgins and Zack in the back seats and Booth with Brennan in the front.

„Booth he just want to terrify us, we cant give up, its our job," objected Brennan.

„Look, Bones, I just dont wanna give up our lifes cos of our job!"

„I love the way that you two arguing," said Angela smiley.

„Ange, we are not arguing," corrected her Brennan.

„Yeah we´re just exchangin our oppinions," added Booth.

„Exactly," noded Brennan.

„Thats hot," smiley added Hodgins.

BOOOM!!!

„God what the hell was that?" asked Angela after they exchanged scary looks.

„I think that was our job explosion," said Booth with sarcastic tone.

Brennan was shocked. All of them should be death, becauses of her wrong decision.

_

They arrived to the hotel, Brennan left the car so fast, without a single word. All of them were just watchin her back.

„Whats up with her?" wondered Angela.

„Im gonna talk to her, just take your rooms," answer her Booth.

„Whats her room number?" asked Angela.

„23"

„and yours?"

„23"

„You are sharing one room?"

„Yeah, but the beds are separated Angela, so nothin interestin for you."

_

Booth entered the room. Brennan was watchin the trees out of the window.

„Hey Bones," told her and gently touch her shoulder.

„Please Booth let me be, i need to be alone."

„No. Sorry im not gonna leave you."

„Booth we should be death, cos of me!" she said with tears in her eyes.

„Hey, you couldnt know that the bomb is there!"

„But you knew that!"

„No i didnt, i just expected somethin dengerous there, after the call."

„I could expected too," said with eyes full of tears and she indisposed towards the window.

„Shhh, Bones, c´mon, stop cryin."

„Im not cryin Booth, i just....i...." she couldnt finished the sentence cos of tears runnin down her face.

„Hey, stop it," said Booth and snuggled her to his chest.

She start cryin, abandoned cry.

„No, Bones, this is too much," said Booth and start shakin with her shoulders.

She just dived around his neck.

„Oh," sighed Booth.

Somebody knocked on the door.

„Who is there?" asked Booth.

„Call-boy, i got a message for ."

„Let it behind the door."

„It has to be delivered to the addessee only, Mister."

„Im gonna take it Booth," said Brennan wipping her tears off of the face „Yes,... thank you," she said like she had a cold. „Booth, this is not good." Declared Brennan.

„Whats that?" asked Booth with rised his one eyebrow.

„Thats from him, im sure, look," she said and nudged it to Booth.

„Oh, God,..." he inhale deeply and looked at her. „You arent safe here anymore Bones, im dure he decided to kill you at least and my opinion is that this guy just want to get you, those death bodies were just gorge."

„You think so?" she asked with voice full of doubts and cry.

Knocking on the door redoubled. Booth went and opened the door. It was Zack, a bit shoked that Booth opened him, cos he probably expected Brennan.

„Ehm, I got somethin for ."

„Whats that Zack?" she asked gently.

„We found out that those bodies were just reburied," he replied her with politely tone, „you were crying Dr. Brennan?"

„No, Zack, i just got somethin in my eye," she used an old elusion, but Zack couldnt catch the truth because his world was, as Booth called it squint world without knowing the real world.

„Oh, ok," said Zack and left the room.

„You see, i dont think so, im pretty sure that guy wants to kill you, cos you know what Bones, hes afraid of you!" said Booth.

„Great, so now what im gonna hide somewhere?" she asked with derisive smile full of tears on her face.

„Mmmm,....yeah Bones, we have to draw a red herring across the track and chatch him."

„We?" she asked startle.

„Yes, you think that i let you down in this, we are partners Bones, so we are in this together, its my job to protect you," declared Booth flatly.

„Have you got any plans?" she asked without resource.

„Not yet, but first at all we need new identities, colothes and new unknown car."

„Ok Sherlock, Angela can help "us" with clothes and identities and Hodgins could land us a car."

„Right,.... so lets go to talk with them, but may he is in the hotel so we have to be undistinguished."

„Mmm, ok, you will go down and im gonna check their room."

Booth take her closer and it seems as he was kissin her ear but he just whispered to her: „ may its here mic, so lets do it opposite direction."

Brennan kissed him on the cheek and left the room. She found out that the most safed place will be Sullys room.

_

After half an hour they were already in Sullys room.

„Tempe, whats goin on here?" asked Sully when Angela, put on a wig similar Brennans hair and Brennan put the Angelas one. Booth and Hodgins exchanged their personalities too.

„Nothin Sully," said Booth, when he put on "Hodgins" hair wig.

Angela gave them fake passports and ID cards. Everything was ready.

„Ok, Ange, here is key from our room, go there with Hodgins and pretend,"finally said Brennan.

„Right sweedy, wild sex or more gently?" asked Angela with a grin on her face.

„Angela!" exclaimed Booth.

„Im quiet, so lets go," she said and with Hodgins left the room.

„Bones are you ready?"

„Yes, i think, and what exactly we are gonna do, Booth?"

„Pretend that we are Angela and Hodgins, i ordered to us three different destinations of fly tickets so we can choose. „We´re gonna baffle him, Bones," he added when he saw her obtuse look.

„Oh, right i got it."

„Lets go, bye Sully," Booth took leave of Sully.

„Yeah, bye and good luck."

„Bye and thank you," added Brennan and Sully just smiley nodded.

_

They left the hotel without complications, finally by taxi, with FBI driver.

Later on the airport.

„Right Angela, so which one just show me, sweetheart," said Booth passionly.

„This one, lets go," Brennan yanked out two tickets and started walkin ahead.

„I think so Hawaii, is excelent paradise for our honeymoon." Said Booth and kissed her on her hair.

„Yeah."

They boarded the plane without any problems cos everyone already now whats goin on there, but it was top secret. Before take-off they chenged clothes and wigs again, now they were, Mr. and Mrs. McFinigan, Brennan was a teacher at uni in Colorado, and she was pregnant. Booth was an engeneer, deeply in love with his wife.

Brennan wore blue dress, to hide her fake belly with child, a big tropical holiday hat, blone long wig and huge sunglasses with white frame. Booth was in shirt and red shortes, his wig was blonde, he also had blond bread and cool glasses with dark frame. They looked like a normal holiday amarican couple.

„Whoooow, you lookin good with that belly," said Booth very satirical.

„Shut up, blond bread."

„Oh c´mon Dear, its our holiday time," Booth continued with the same tone and brainless smile.

„Yeah, i wanna be alerady there, you know that i hate flights."

„Uhm...i know, love, i know," said Booth meant.

Their flight was long, and Brennan fall asleep on Booths shoulder. Booth was tastin some kinds of wines. There was night and time for dinner.

„Hey, honey, wake up, you have to eat somethin," Booth gentle tried to woke her up.

„Are we already landing?"asked Brennan with her eyes still closed.

„No but our dinner landed, so c´mon eat."

Brennan finally opened eyes and started to preparing her desk for eating. She also took Booths wine, but when she wanted to taste it...

„No, sweetheart thats wine, not for you and our baby," shut her down Booth.

„Oh, i thought that its apple juice," said Brennan with sarcastic tone and gave it back on Booths desk.

The stewardess came to them.

„I would like to ask you if is everything alright, if lady dont need something to make her more confortable," stewardess asked with bright smile on her face and italian accent.

„No thank you, i got everything what i need," politely with fake smile answered Brennan.

After the meal, Brennan overslept again, but this time she fall straight on Booths knees. He just wraped his arms around her and fall asleep too.

__

„All passanges, please put your seat belts on, we are preparing for our landing."

This voice in mic, woke Booth up and he find out that Brennan is not on her seat.

„Right, dont panic," said Booth quietly to himself.

He stood up and went to ask stewardess lady about her.

„Excuse me, have you seen my wife?"

„No, Sir, sorry, you should get back to your seat, we are landing," she answered with wide smile.

„Look i need to find my pregnant wife, she is not on her seat!" said Booth and kept a stiff upper lip.

„Darling why are you here?" Brennan asked him with a nice smile.

„Oh, God, where´ve you been, sweety?" asked Booth and hugged her briefly.

„Ive been just on the toilet," she whispered him.

They returned on thier seats.

_

They entered the hotel room.

„Wow, thats amazin, look at that view," said Booth devoted.

„Yeh, but we are not on holiday, Booth!" said Brennan and throw her wig and hat on the bed.

„C´mon Bones, just try to enjoy it, or just pretend that you like it."

„i like it, but not in this situation."

„Ok, you destroyed my view....let put on somethin new and go on beach," suggested Booth in good mood.

„Im pregnant i cant go on beach...i stay here, you go."

„No, Bones im not gonna let you out of my sight."

„Okay, so you are gonna stay here."

„No we are goin to see somethin else, heeey we are in Italy!!Lets eat some pizza or pasta." Booth wanted to enjoy this case.

„Right, but im not goin with this!" said Brennan champin with teeth and threw the "pregnancy" pillow on the bed.

„Ho, ho, ho...wait, Bones, its for your safty, so you put your baby back, and we will go out," he said slowly and ended it with wide charmy smile.

„No, im not gonna take it again!Its 40° outside and when i got it my belly is meltin and im sweat!"

„Hey, Bones, c´mon, ..."

„No way!!"

„Thank you have to stay here, im goin out alone."

„Fine!!Give me gun and get out of here!!" she screamed, smashed the door and locked in the bathroom.

„Fine!" said Booth, throw that gun on the bed and left the room.

Brennan finally opened the door to get that gun. She squated with the gun on the bed and waited.

Booth went down on the hotel terace and got a beer there. While he was sitting there he recieved a letter, better to say small pice of paper, with short writing.

"Where is your wife, agent Booth?"

Booth grabbed that pice and run strainght by stairs to the room. Opened the door and found Brennan sleeping with gun next to her.

„No!" called Booth and started to ring her to life.

„Bones, wake up, please."

„What?!Booth, what are you doin here?Whats happened?" asked Brennan quietly and confused.

„What? I tell you what, im just not gonna take you out of my sight again!" said Booth exhaled and hug her.

„Why? Booth!Tell me whats goin on," she said pulling him over.

„Just, ok,...he know about us,..."

„How do you know that?"

Booth showed her that paper.

„Right, we have to move," said Booth, throwing the suitcase on the floor and started packing all thier things.

„Ok," she said as she stood up and helpped him with it.

They got new costumes, new identities and new aim.

_

„Booth, why are we running? Why we cant just catch him?"

„Because, he wants to kill you, Bones!There is another team for catchin him, right now," said Booth in the car and put on sunglasses.

„But –"

„Bz, dont wanna hear anything about it, Bones, right?"

*Sirens*

„What the hell..."

Police cars with sirens outpaced them and gave the signal to stop.

„Stay in the car," said Booth and got off the car.

„Agent Booth?" asked unknown policeman.

„Uhm, yeah, whats goin on here?"

„We got him, Sir, you and can get back to DC."

„Oh thank God,...thank you so much,...He-hey Bones, we are free! Sooo now before our flight we are goin to taste some pasta."

„How do you mean that "free"?"

„They got him, Bones!"

„Right, when is next flight to DC?"

„Jeez Bones, we are in Italy, we aint got any case, so c´mon, we´re gonna enjoy it."

„Right, so finally your holliday?"

„Our Bones, our..."

_

END


End file.
